SasuIno's Love Series
by Goth-Punk88
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing on how Sasuke and Ino’s relationship came to be, dividing itself in four different parts: When they were children, while he was gone, when he came back, and when they got together.
1. First Arc: When they were children

**Title: **_**SasuIno's Love Series**_

**By: **_**Goth-Punk88**_

**Serie: Naruto.**

**Genre: Romance – General**

**A/N's:** This was originally planned to be a SasuIno Doujinshi, but since I suck at drawing I decided to turn it into a fic instead.

Anyway, the fic itself it's divided in four arcs. Each of them has a series of 5 independent drabbles that may or may not be connected, depending on how you see it. So, please remember that the drabbles can stand well on their own, and that some are more pointless than others.

For now, we start with the first arc: when they were children, which is about their relationship when they were genin. In other words, drabbles about SasuIno moments at the start of the series.

**Disclaimer:** I can't draw, so I'm obviously not Kishimoto.

**Summary: **A series of drabbles focusing on how Sasuke and Ino's relationship came to be. Divided in four different parts: when they were children, while he was gone, when he came back, and when they got together.

.

.

.

_**SasuIno's Love Series**_

**Arc 1**:

**When They Were Children**.

—

* * *

First Drabble: Knight in Shining Armor.

A confident voice resounded throughout the whole local.

"Heh, guess I'm always saving your ass, huh?" Ino taunted while tossing Shikamaru's wallet over her shoulder.

The boy just sighed with annoyance as he caught it, pocketing it again. "Tch, and I'm always saving yours."

"Nope, you have to save Chouji's."

"…And he has to save his chips."

"Yep!"

Shikamaru blinks at the grinning girl for a moment before a frown draws his eyebrows together. "Then who saves yours?"

The blonde giggles and turns around, probably more than ready to offer Shikamaru some kind of bizarre solution. Alas, the lazy bum never got to hear it.

Somewhere on the middle of her overdramatic twist Ino lost her balance—but before anything preposterous could happen, a hand shot out of nowhere and caught her forearm, steadying her.

"Hn. Be more careful, Yamanaka."

And with those eloquent Uchiha Sasuke's hand was gone, and so was he.

Perplexed, Ino could not nothing but gape at his departing form.

"Oi, Ino-_pig_! What were you doing with my Sasuke-kun?!" Abruptly demanded a voice, and alongside it was Sakura angrily glaring at Ino.

Before Ino could even muster a word however, Sakura's eyes had taken notice of Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke-kun!"

And just like that, Sakura takes off after the guy, leaving a puzzled Shikamaru and Ino behind.

Not even a second has passed when another voice comes.

"Sak-! Ah! Shikamaru, Ino! Have _you_—?"

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"

"Ah! Sakura-chan, _wait_!" And in the blink of an eye, Naruto was after the two shinobi.

A moment of silence passed between the two teammates. And then a thrilled grin draws itself across Ino's lips.

"Heh, guess I can always count on my Knight-in-Shining-Armor to save my ass, after all!"

Shikamaru could only roll his eyes with annoyance.

"Tch, mendokuse."

.

.

.

* * *

Second drabble: Tardiness

If you had passed by Yakiniku Q that day, you would have seen a blonde girl waiting outside with her arms folded over her chest, obviously fuming. "Geez... they're _always_ late, damn it!"

Suddenly, the girl's eyes open and close with disbelief, having just taken notice of the lonely figure of a very handsome boy who was currently walking past her.

Instantly, the girl's previously pursed lips curve into a wide grin.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

Now, if for some reason or another you had walked by the barbeque _again_, you would have seen three males waiting outside.

"Oi... Where's Ino?" asked the one who had a bag of chips in his hands.

"I thought we were supposed to meet here…" thoughtfully commented the elder of the three, taking a drag from his cigarette.

The only boy left just sighed with irritation. "Mendokuse… she's _always_ late."

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, not so far away from there, two teenagers sat at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

"One, please."

The girl happily sitting beside the boy who had just talked lets out a giggle. "Make that _two_, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes, speaking again in his usual monotone. "Two."

The man who was taking the order smiled gently. "Alright, two bowls of ramen coming right away!"

Ino simply grinned while Sasuke rolled his eyes again. But suddenly, a thought appeared in Ino's mind.

_'…Didn't I have something to do?'_

A simple look at the aloof boy sitting beside her answered her question.

And once again, her lips curved into a grin.

'_Naaah!'_

.

.

.

* * *

Third Drabble: Owner

The sun was bright above the clouds and the sky was bluer than ever; all the people on Konoha were happily resting at their homes or walking through the city and enjoying the nice day.

All but two girls.

"He's _mine,_ forehead!"

"No! He's _mine_, Ino-pig!"

Both girls were screaming openly at each other, glaring one another to death and beyond.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"No! _Mine_!"

The blonde abruptly stops, her blue eyes going wide with surprise before narrowing and landing again upon the girl in front of her.

"You know what, forehead? There he is, why don't we go ask him ourselves and let him decide?"

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms above her chest and turned her head away from the blonde.

"Fine!"

Ino mimicked the girl. "Fine!"

The brooding boy didn't know what was coming until it hit him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The dark-haired Uchiha prodigy turned just in time to see two girls running towards him at full speed; instantly, his eyebrow started twitching.

"What?" He called out, annoyed.

The blonde who had called him places both hands in her hips in an irritated fashion.

"Whose are you?!"

Sasuke just blinked with mild surprise and bewilderment.

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You're mine, right Sasuke-kun?! Not this Pig's!" exploded his teammate, hovering over him.

"No! You're mine!"

"Mine!"

"_Mine_!"

"Mine!"

The boy whose ownership was being so fiercely fought over, just closed his eyes and went on with his walk, not even glancing back at the screaming girls.

"I'm neither of yours. You're _both_ annoying."

And with that, he was gone.

The two girls just stood there; staring at his retreating form in dejected silence for a long moment. Until the blue-eyed one recovered and turned towards her rival with a smug smirk on her face.

"See? I told you forehead-girl, he's mine."

"Arrgh! Mine!"

"_Mine_!"

.

.

.

* * *

Fourth Drabble: Watching

"Mou, Shikamaru, this is _sooo_ boring..."

Said boy just sighed.

"Tch, I told you not to come."

"But I was even more bored all by myself!" exclaimed Ino, raising her hands in exasperation.

"Then stop complaining. Hn, this is not so bad, Ino."

Both teenagers were currently lying on the grass of a quiet hilltop, under the gentle shadow of a very large tree.

And Ino was just about to open her mouth to complain again, when her eyes landed on the form of a certain dark-haired Uchiha leaning against a nearby tree.

The blonde's thin lips curved up into a soft smile.

"You know what? You were right, Shikamaru... this is not so bad."

A pleased smile drew itself across the oblivious Nara's face.

"Heh, see? I _told_ you."

.

.

.

* * *

Fifth Drabble: Glomp

"Sasuke-kun! How 'bout a date with me today?"

"Let go, Sakura." Said boy demanded, not even bothering to glare at the girl who had just attached herself to his left arm.

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun! We're teammates! It'll be fun, I promise!" Insisted the pink-haired girl, staring hopefully up at him but letting go of his arm go nonetheless.

"No."

Was all Sasuke said before walking away.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyebrow started twitching in annoyance, while the girl who just had screamed his name ran up to him.

"I'm so happy to see you! You're as charming as ever!" Without even a look at her, Sasuke went on walking, but found himself surrounded by a group of girls who stood there smiling and batting their eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"How have you been, Sasuke-kun?" Sweetly asked one of them, and Sasuke had the courtesy to open his eyes to glare at her before making his way right pass the annoying group of fangirls.

But not before saying in a cold and commanding tone,

"Don't follow me."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun!"

And suddenly, from inside the barbeque that he happened to be passing by came a running girl; and before he could do or say anything, the girl had jumped onto his back, giggling happily into his ear.

"Long time no see!" she grinned, her warm breath caressing his neck and sending unwanted shivers down his spine. And Sasuke's brow furrowed, and he glared. But he made no move to push the blonde girl off him.

"…Hn."

* * *

**End of Arc 1**

We already have finished one arc, which means that there are still three more to go before we reach the end of this story.

The next one is going to start with Ino's reaction to Sasuke's betrayal.

So **THANKS** for all the reviews! And don't forget to review on this chapter as well, please. I really appreciate your support guys, and I can only hope that the following arcs receive just as much support as this one did.

See you guys later!


	2. Second Arc: Reaction I

Happy New year everyone!

Please forgive me, I took waaay too long to post this chapter. But I didn't have access to internet for a very, very long time.

Anyway, this is _finally_ the start of the new arc, and as I said before it will have Ino's reaction to Sasuke's betrayal.

Hope you like it, and don't forget to leave a review behind so I can know what you thought!

* * *

**Arc II**

**_While he was gone_**

- -

Drabble One: Reaction I.

- -

* * *

The door of Sakura's bedroom opened violently, bouncing loudly against the wall.

"Sakura! What happened?!"

The pink-haired girl just increased her sobs, not even raising her head to meet her visitor.

"I… I…" She stammered, clutching her knees with her hands "Ino… he--"

"Tell me, dammit! Where is he?!" The blonde was close to screaming, her angry voice covering Sakura's stammering one which was doing nothing but to add to Ino's angry desperation.

The sobbing girl just hiccupped, apparently affected by her friend's angry demeanor.

"He… he _left_..."

Ino's blue eyes opened wide with shock and surprise, her mouth hanging agape, while a shiver ran up her spine; welling up in her body was a sensation that was gripping at her heart, making it hard to breath.

"W-what?… How did he..? T-to where?!"

Sakura's sobs quieted for a moment, and her voice hardened—but the answer she gave the blonde came out in the form of a mere whisper.

"…With Orochimaru,"

And then, her body started shaking again. This time with louder sobs.

Ino just stood there, rooted to her spot in the middle of the room. The sensation increasing painfully and extending fully across her body, while her wide eyes started welling up with unleashed tears.

"He can't… he wouldn't.. I… Sakura, you must be mistaken... This can't be true."

Sakura just pushed her face further against her knees when Ino's shaky tone reached her ears, her own voice coming more sour and pained that she intended it to be.

"...I wish I were mistaking, Ino. But he left, Ino… he left"

"..I..."

For the first time since the blonde entered the room, Sakura raised her tear-stained face to meet hers. But Ino was slowly backing off to the door, and swiftly turned around to prevent the other girl from seeing her face.

"I… will come back later."

And with those words, the blonde rushed towards the door without letting Sakura even open her mouth. And when Ino's steps didn't reach her ears any longer, Sakura once again was assaulted by sobs.

-

* * *

Her blond hair was blown roughly by the wind as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop with all the speed her shaking legs could muster.

Every feeling she had been retaining inside her body since the moment Shikamaru came to her to give her the news—_Sasuke left Konoha, Ino. He betrayed us all. Sakura was the last one to see him and even she could do nothing to stop him_—was starting to squirm under her skin, trying to break free.

And suddenly, her legs couldn't hold her anymore.

Ino fell on her knees, her face clouded with pain and her eyes firmly shut, to stop the tears from coming out. Her fist started hitting the ground with all her force—cracking it, breaking it under her, while Sasuke's face slowly appeared in her mind.

And she watched him smirk that sardonic smile of his inside her head, Ino could no longer contain the angered scream that pierced her lungs and broke the stillness of the place.

**"TRAITOR!"**

- -

* * *


	3. Second Arc: Fooling

**Drabble Three: Fooling.**

- -

* * *

"Maa... I'm bored"

"Why don't you help me with these flowers, then?"

The bored girl just sighed, getting up from her comfortable place on the shop's counter and heading towards her friend. "…Alright"

"Oi, Sakura," Started the other girl after a few moments, "When is that idiot Naruto going to come back? It's been a year, already!"

Pink-haired Sakura simply smirked. "Heh, what? Are you missing him, Ino?"

Ino smirked as well. "Yeah, _riiiight_. I'm not the one who lives in a cloud of gloom ever since he left, ya know?"

Sakura's hand halted through her task of arranging the flowers, her smug expression immediately changing to one of surprise, while a clearly visible blush started spreading across her cheeks.

"Oi! I'm _not_ in a cloud of gloom!… Besides," Her face lowers, and her gaze saddens, "…It's not only for him that I'm this way.."

Her blonde companion blinked twice, before her blue eyes started to sadden as wel. But she stubbornly pushed it aside, while setting a smile to curve her tense lips, her hands gripping the flowers with a little more force than what was truly necessary.

"Tch, what? For Sasuke-kun?. He's not worth it, Sakura. You and I both know that"

The pink one hardened her gaze, and raised it to meet Ino's eyes.

"Don't say that, Ino" She said, sourly "Besides, no matter what you say, you still care about him. Just like I do"

The blonde's blue eyes focused on the ground, and Sakura hardened her tone.

"You may be able to fool everyone, Ino. But not me."

A couple of seconds pass by. Sakura's green orbs never leaving Ino's form, while the blonde's refused to meet hers; staying rooted to the bouquet she was doing.

Finally, she added the finishing touch with a light-blue ribbon, and a sigh left her lips before she curved them into a smirk, meeting Sakura's steady gaze with her blue one.

"Heh, guess I had to try"

- -

* * *

I wish Ino would _actually_ say something like this. Complete with a "Sasuke-bastard", or "Worhtless Uchiha" or something of the sort. But knowing Kishimoto's characterization of her, Sasuke will still be Sasuke-kun for her and she probably won't even get angry at him for almost killing her teammates.

Oh well, I guess that's what fanfiction is there for in the first place.


	4. Second Arc: Thoughts

Thank you all for your reviews!

* * *

**Drabble Four: Thoughts.**

- -

* * *

In a forest far from Konoha, a lonely boy leaned quietly against a tree. His dark gaze focused intently on the shining moon above him.

"…_And you thought they would slow you down, so you went by yourself."_

"_Maa… can't a guy read his magazine in peace?"_

His eyes are still focused on the moon, his face as expressionless as ever.

"_Matte! Sasuke-kun! You're walking too fast..!"_

"_Please, Sasuke-kun... S-stay…! I-I love you with all my heart!"_

His gaze lowers slightly, but he keeps it on the sky.

"_Hahaha! I won, I won! And you lose, and you lose! Ha! I WON! In your FACE, Sasuke-teme!"_

"…_All this time... you've been... like a brother to me. You represent all those bonds I longed so much to have..."_

A sigh leaves his lips, and his gaze finally lands on the ground below him.

_A blonde girl turned her blue eyes towards him._

His brow furrows, and he jumps off of the tree.

"_Ah! Sasuke-kun! I was so eager to see you! I have been waiting in excitement since I found out that I would be able to meet you here!" _

His feet land cleanly on the ground, and his thin lips part once again to let an irritated sigh escape through them.

"…Tch, guess I'm more sentimental than I would have thought"

- -

* * *

Two more chapters and the third arc will start, and from there things will get interesting.


	5. Second Arc: Nightmares

Thanks to all of those who read the previous chapter, and to those who reviewed it! Hope you guys will like this one as well.

* * *

**Drabble Five: Nightmares.**

- -

* * *

The back of a raven-haired boy could bee seen through an absolute darkness.

A blonde's blue eyes widened with surprise.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

She called after him. But the boy didn't turn around, kept on walking.

The blonde girl frowned, raising her hand towards him as if trying to catch him.

"_Sasuke-kun! Wait!"_

She repeated herself, this time leaving her spot to run after him. But no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't catch up with the walking boy.

"_Sasuke!"_

Her voice leaves her throat somewhat desperately now, and in a sudden burst of speed she is finally able to run by him.

She stops right in front of him, face lowered as she tries to catch her breath.

"_Finally… Sasuke-kun, weren't you listening?"_

She asks, breathing heavily, hands resting on her knees.

The blonde finally raised her head.

"_I was—"_

But suddenly, she stops. Her eyes glued to the face of the boy in front of her.

Sasuke's head was lowered, so much that she couldn't see his expression. But for some unknown reason, a frightening shiver ran up her spine.

"_Sasuke-kun..." _She whispers, surprised, "_Are you alright..?"_

The boy didn't answer, nor did he show any signs of having heard her.

The expression of the blonde becomes worried now, and hesitantly, the girl started raising a pale hand towards him.

"_Sasuke…?"_

Slowly, the dark-haired boy's head starts to lift, and the girl's hand stops in mid-air taken aback by surprise.

And suddenly, his face was completely visible now, and the girl's blue eyes opened wide with shock, and… _fear_.

Sasuke's thin lips turned upwards into a sadistic smile, while his snake-like features contorted with wickedness, an inhumanly long tongue coming out to lick his lips hungrily.

And his thin hiss-like voice resounded in her ears, while her shivering body started to slowly back away from his being—her heart being squeezed with an agony too intense to describe.

"…_I'm not Sasuke-kun. Not anymore..."_

-

* * *

A scream interrupted the stillness of the night; shocked-blue eyes snapped open with fright.

Ino's body shot up without her command, and now she was sitting in her bead. Terrified. Whilst breathing heavily as drops of sweat started dripping down her forehead.

"…A nightmare..."

"….It was a nightmare..."

She said again to no one but herself, sighing with relief.

"…It was only a nightmare"

She let herself fall onto her pillow again, a hand brushing away the sweat from her brow.

- -

* * *

Two more, and the next arc will start. Soon we'll have Sasuke back and the real SasuIno will finally begin to happen.


	6. Second Arc Extra: Not him

**Drabble 5: Not him.**

- -

* * *

In a room where six ninjas were happily talking amongst each other, a blonde kunoichi sat still with her head resting on her hand, which was placed on the table.

Her blue eyes locked onto the face of a smiling Sai, who was animatedly talking with Naruto and the others.

"_He's cute..."_

A sigh left her lips.

"_But…"_

And Ino turns her head to the other side, her eyes narrowing slightly and clouding with something called sadness and loneliness.

"…_He's not Sasuke-kun."_

_- -_

* * *

**End of Arc II**


	7. Third Arc: Reaction II Prologue

Before staring this, let me thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Really, you guys are the best!

I'm sorry if this chapter may be a little slow for some of you, who were already expecting some fluffiness with the start of this arc. But this one here is only the prologue, something that I think it's pretty much needed to get into the good stuff.

So please, don't stop reviewing!

* * *

**Arc 3**

**When he came back**

**- -**

Drabble One: Reaction II.

- -

* * *

"Ino…"

The blonde girl raised her head from the flowers she was boredly arranging, her lips instantly curving up into a grin.

"Hey, Shika! Came to visit me? Thank God, 'cuz I was so bored, I-"

But Shikamaru didn't smile, nor did he relax his furrowed brow with the girl's light-hearted mood; instead, he simply parted his lips, his voice sounding oddly pained and worried.

"Ino… he's back_._"

She merely blinked a couple of times, confusion clearly written over her gorgeous features.

"_He?_ Who are you talking abo--"

But her voice betrayed her and stopped working, her blue eyes opening wide with surprise while the confusion erased itself from her face.

Shikamaru merely looked at her; his sad, dark orbs telling her everything she needed to know.

And suddenly, her hands lost all strength and the vase she was holding hit the ground, shattering in several pieces.

But she didn't care, didn't even acknowledge what had just happened, and instead a single whisper left her trembling lips…

"…Sasuke-kun"

- -

* * *

**End Prologue**

Short and blunt, and I bet most of you are dissapointed with this little drabble here. But I thought it was apropiate to start the new arc with a short, nice, and somewhat angsty prologue focused on Ino. I don't know you guys, but seeing Ino's reaction when Sasuke finally arrives to Konoha once again, is something I'm really looking forward to in the manga.

Also, this is just the first part to Ino's reaction; but I won't post the second part yet. Maybe after a couple of chapters and SasuInoness I will.

You guys are wondering when the real SasuIno action will start? Well, there's alot of SasuIno-ness in next chapter, and after that, everything will be full of it.

So look forward to it!


	8. Third Arc: Technique

Thanks to everyone for being so patient, and for your wonderful reviews, you guys truly made my day!

Now, after all the wait, I present you some official SasuIno fluff. It's kinda short, as always, but hey! This is just the start of the tons of fluffiness that will come in the next chapters.

Any OCCness I blame on the fact that they're supposed to be a little older here, and they have been through tons of things that we have yet to see.

So that said, please keep the reviews coming! It's really important for me to know how you guys are liking it, and what I can improve.

* * *

**Drabble two: Technique.**

- -

* * *

Her punches and kicks cut through the air at amazing speeds. However, they were all blocked by her sparring partner.

"You're still too slow, Yamanaka."

Ino merely snorted, turning in the air and throwing a swift kick to the side of his face. Kick which he blocked flawlessly once again.

"Even if that's true," Ino panted, jumping back to avoid getting punched by him, "I still have a technique that no one can beat!"

Sasuke—again blocking all her punches, merely blinked.

"And that is…?"

"You want me to try it with you?" Asked the blonde, arching one elegant eyebrow.

The dark-haired man smirked.

"Let's see what you can do."

Ino stopped her efforts to hit him, and slowly, her lips curved up into a smirk as well.

"Alright then. But remember that no one can beat it, and you're not an exception, Sasuke,"

The missing honorific said to Sasuke that the girl was taking it seriously, and he could only smirk in anticipation.

"...We'll see about that."

"Alright, you asked for it… ready?"

The ex-avenger adopted a fighting stance, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Whenever you want."

The blonde girl merely looked at him for a few of seconds before chuckling quietly, regaining her composure almost immediately and starting to advance towards him, coming to a halt right in front of him while her opponent hardened his stance.

The girl's smile turned into a smirk as her head suddenly lowered towards his, catching him by a surprise that made itself more and more apparent on his features as the blonde pushed her face against his, stopping right before touching his lips.

Sasuke was simply able to blink with shock.

"Ino... what are you--"

The girl didn't answer however, and instead leaned in even closer to him, her deep blue eyes locked onto his dark ones, her breath warm against his face, and her lips so close that he could almost feel them on his own.

And before he himself knew it, his muscles relaxed and he loosened his fighting stance.

And _that_ was when the blonde smirked.

The contact that he was half-anticipating; half-fearing, never came. And instead, Ino's confident and amused voice resounded in his ears.

"Gotcha."

'_Wha..?'_

And abruptly Ino's warm form left his own, his confused brain starting to work again as alarms bells went off in his head. But Sasuke was just able to snap his eyes open, when his whole body froze with an unexpected force, and before he could do or think anything, he was being roughly thrown through the air, landing loudly onto the ground a couple of feet from where he was standing just seconds before.

As he laid there on the floor, resisting the urge to recoil from the pain, he cursed himself and his stupidity.

'_She made me let my guard down and then used that moment to freeze my body with one of her mind-jutsus, to kick me with that damnable strength of hers.'_

"…Damn her."

Was the only thing that his surprised voice could muster, before a shadow extended itself above him. His dark eyes rose only to find a smirking Ino hovering over him, her blue eyes shining with delight and some unnamed emotion that he couldn't quite place.

"Told ya, Sasuke-kun. That technique _never_ fails"

- -

* * *

A cocky Ino taking advantage of her prettiness is something I can clearly see, after all, an exceptional kunoichi has to know how to use every single one of her assets. Sasuke being surprised by the action is something I can clearly see as well, just like his reaction to her attack. In a situation such as that, I don't really think he would have been able of resisting Ino's lovely charm, don't you guys think?


	9. Third Arc: Challenge

Sorry for taking so long! And thank you all for your reviews! I hope you guys will like this chapter as well!

* * *

** Drabble Three: Challenge.**

- -

* * *

The breeze was gentle against their skin, and the grass tender against their bodies.

The whole field was quiet, the only sound that could be heard coming from the rustle of the tree-leaves that were being caressed by the wind.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, she spoke.

"No one can kiss me!"

She said it out of the blue. And her companion opened a pair of dark-sleepy eyes and turned towards her, somewhat surprised.

"What?"

The blonde just smirked, glad to finally have his attention.

"Are you deaf?, I said, No-_one_-can-kiss-_me_"

He merely looked at her with confusion, wondering what the hell did _that_ have to do with anything.

But the girl simply turned her smirk into a grin, and he gave up on trying to find a reason for the unexpected comment the blonde made—_after all, since when did Ino make any sense anyway?_—So closing his eyes, he once again turned away and returned to the stance he was in before the girl's interruption.

"Why would I care?"

Was the simply answer he gave her, but she stubbornly kept the grin in place on her glossed lips.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm just letting you know that it is a fact. No one, and I mean, _no one_, can kiss me… or even get close to it" She added, as an afterthought.

Her companion merely snorted.

"Yeah, right"

"Try it, then"

And once again, Sasuke was tricked into opening his onyx eyes. Turning around only to find a smirking Ino looking intently at him with her light-blue eyes.

"And why would I do that?"

The blonde faced away from him, before saying, deliberately slowly,

"If you're so confident on yourself, then try to kiss me, or…"

"Or _what?"_

Ino's face met his again, her smirk even wider than before.

"...Or are you _scared_?"

The Uchiha's brow furrowed at her obviously challenging words.

He snorted.

"Of course I'm not," He said, bitterly but somewhat smugly, "There's no way you'd be able to stop me from kissing you if I wanted to, which I _don't_"

Ino resisted the urge to frown at his last comment.

"Heh, I never thought the great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke would be afraid to lose to me" She taunted, faking amusement "Guess I was wro--"

But no other words left her lips, for in less than the blink of an eye Sasuke's own mouth had claimed her own.

And it only took Ino a moment to recover from the surprise and close her blue eyes, giving in into the kiss and placing her hand behind Sasuke's head, pushing him down to deeper the kiss even further.

A couple of long moments passed before Sasuke finally pulled away.

Black eyes meet with dreamy-blue ones, and the Uchiha's lips curved up into a naughty smirk.

"I thought you said that no one could kiss you?"

And Ino could only smirk back at his amused tone.

"I lied"

- -

* * *

Yup, I've always thought of Ino as a resourceful and intelligent girl.


	10. Third Arc: Forgiveness

Here comes the Second Part of Ino's reaction; I wrote this one months ago, before Team 10's arc in the manga started, and I honestly thought Ino would have a reaction similar to the one you're about to read.

However, now I think she'll jump into his arms and act like nothing happened. I don't know which one I like better honestly, both of them are fine to me; but I think I was more inclined towards this kind of reaction because I always saw Ino like a strong girl, and I always thought that she wouldn't hesitate on telling Sasuke her thoughts right to his face. But with the way Kishi has been screwing up his female characters lately, I don't know what to expect...

So all in all, I guess this one will have some OCC-ness.

* * *

**Drabble Four: Forgiveness.**

- -

* * *

The door opened fiercely, bouncing against the wall. The harsh sound echoing into the quiet room and making everyone's eyes turn to look and see who was the one who had just entered.

And there, at the doorstep, was standing a blonde girl whose blue eyes were wide open with surprise.

Her lips parted, and a single name left them in the form of a mere whisper.

"…Sasuke-kun"

Sakura was the first to recover from the surprise that the sudden entrance of the blonde caused in the room.

"Ino! I was wondering when you were going to come!"

But Ino didn't turn to look at her, didn't even acknowledge her presence. Her eyes locked with a pair of onyx ones that stared at her from across the room.

And suddenly, her expression clouded with pain and her blond head turned to the side, her gaze lowering to the floor.

Slowly, Sakura's green orbs blinked with surprise.

"Ino... are you alright?" She asked sounding somewhat worried.

In the blink of an eye Ino had shortened the distance between her and Sasuke, coming to a stop beside his hospital bed. And before anyone could say or do something, her hand had already landed with fierce force against his right cheek.

"…_Why?"_

The question left Ino's lips slowly and sounding more pained than she would have liked it to.

Slowly, Sasuke's unexpressive face turned towards her, his dark eyes once again locking with her blue ones which were by now clouded with unleashed tears.

"Why did you do it?! How could you betray us?!"

"…How could you leave us behind as if we meant nothing to you? How could you leave without even a goodbye, an explanation?!"

"--How could you be so selfish and not think about the people that loved you? About the people that would do anything for you! We were worried _sick _about you!"

Sakura and Naruto didn't say anything, and like the others, just stared at the screaming kunoichi; their eyes clouding with sadness and understanding, adverting to the floor. Because no one understood better what Ino was feeling than Naruto and Sakura did. They had felt her anguish, her fear, her _worry_ in their own flesh, and they couldn't help but silently agree with the words the girl was screaming.

Inwardly, Sakura wondered just _what_ had taken Ino so long to snap.

But Ino didn't pay any attention to them; she just kept her fists clenched, and her narrowed eyes locked with Sasuke's obsidian ones.

Her whole body was shaking with emotion; Anger, sadness, pain, anguish, loneliness—all the feelings that she kept bottled up inside when he left were once again alive and burning within her, burning bright with such a strength that she almost couldn't bear it. Eating at her from the inside out; demanding her to hit him, to show him and inflict him at least a little bit, an _small_ portion of all the pain and turmoil they all went through.

Of all the pain _she_ went through.

So she ignored the eyes that were placed upon her—_she didn't have the time, nor the strength to face the sympathy and pity in their gaze_—and instead clenched her fists more tightly, shutting her eyes close to prevent the tears from coming.

She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't _break_. She would never allow herself to be weak in front of him.

Weakness was what drove him away from them in the first place, and some part of her—_deep down_—was scared that he would take off running away if he realized just how weak she truly was.

Her silent acknowledgement of her own fear only served to make her angrier.

"How _could_ you--?"

"--I'm sorry"

His words came out suddenly, and were surprisingly low. They made Ino's blue eyes opened wide with surprise, her head raising roughly and her blonde locks flying around her, her pained eyes meeting Sasuke's dark ones, which were gleaming with something that she couldn't quite place, nor understand.

And suddenly, the boy lowered his gaze to the side, his right cheek still painted a soft red thanks to the slap.

"…I'm sorry, Ino"

And the only thing that Ino could do was look at him through her wide open eyes, while a single tear finally made its way down her cheek.

"… Me too"

- -

* * *

Well, there you go.

Next time, more SasuIno fluff.

Also, thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! You guys are the best; please keep the reviews coming, I love to hear your thoughts!


	11. Third Arc: Insensitive

This is the end of the 3rd arc! Which means that now all that's left is good and healthy doses of SasuIno smex.

* * *

**Drabble Five: Insensitive.**

- -

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke-kun. The day is beautiful today, isn't it?"

Said a smiling girl, walking happily besides him.

"…Hn"

The blonde girl turned to look at him, her brow furrowed.

And suddenly, she stopped.

The Uchiha came to a halt as well a couple of feet ahead of her. He turned towards the blonde, slightly surprised.

Ino steadily met his eyes with her own, her expression a mixture between angry and sad.

"Ever since you came back I have been trying to be nice to you, to make you feel at home, as if nothing ever happened" Her outburst and words were unexpected, that she knew. But she couldn't bring herself to stop once the words started to leave her lips—she has had enough of his monotone answers and aloof attitude.

So tightening her clenched fists, and narrowing her eyes, she goes on.

"And what do you do? You keep being the same cold and insensitive jerk who doesn't care about anything but himself and his team! And doesn't show not even a tiny bit of gratitude towards those who care about him!"

Oh yes, the insensitive Uchiha that had been getting on her nerves for so damn long would _finally_ get a piece of her mind.

"You're so damn stubborn! You have emotions! I _know_ you have them! And if you do then why the hell can't you show them? If you want to do or say something, then do it, Sasuke! Stop thinking, at least for once!--"

And Ino would have continued—_oh yes she would_—after all, she had lots of things she had been meaning to say to him. But she couldn't muster another word, and that was thanks to a very simple reason.

_Sasuke's lips were on her own._

Just _what_ exactly they were doing there, or _how_ in the world he was so close in such a short time she would never know, but she blamed the fact that he has always been a very fast ninja.

But right now, the only thing that she could do was _stare_ at him.

His eyes were firmly closed. His brow furrowed. His hands were on the back of her head, holding her in place; his fingertips entangled deep into her blond locks, his warm body pressed firmly against hers. Just like his lips.

And it only took Ino a moment to regain her senses.

Or actually, to loose them.

Her own eyes shut close, and her hand adopted a position much like Sasuke's own. Pressing his black-haired head down towards her, deepening the kiss.

All good—_and unexpected_—things come to an end though. And slowly, the pressure against her lips lessened and she found herself staring directly at a pair of onyx eyes that were looking at her with a hint of amusement and satisfaction glistening in them.

Sasuke's lips curved into a smirk.

"So, who's a cold and insensitive jerk?"

Ino could do nothing but smile innocently up at him.

"I think it'll take a few more of those to make me forget"

- -

* * *

And so, here ends the 3rd arc of this story. Look forward to the next and last one!


	12. Fourth Arc: Missions

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Only 4 more chapters to go, so I hope you'll keep reviewing!

And now, here is the start of the last arc, where Ino and Sasuke are already a couple.

Prepare yourselves for the complete SasuInoness that will follow.

* * *

**Arc 4, **

**When they got together**

**- -**

­­Drabble One: Missions.

- -

* * *

Sasuke's foot tapped loudly against the floor, his left eyebrow twitching uncontrollably and his dark eyes opening to glare at the back of a blonde kunoichi, that at that moment was hunched on the floor, taking care of various flowers.

"…Ino"

He called, sounding very annoyed. Said girl merely blinked, turning away from the flowers to look at him through oblivious blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

His glare intensified.

"…When do you have to leave?"

Ino, once again, merely blinked.

"For the mission?" She asked, receiving a nod from the Uchiha. "Tomorrow morning." She stated turning away to attend the flowers once again, starting to cut off the dead leaves.

His next comment took her by surprise.

"…I don't like _those_ kind of missions"

Ino turned again towards him, finding Sasuke looking to the side with his brow furrowed and his dark eyes narrowed darkly.

"Eh?"

Sasuke's brow furrowed even more.

"I said that I don't like _those_ kind of missions, Ino"

Slowly, understanding made its way through her brain. A small smile curved her lips.

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha turned towards her, only to find Ino smiling her usual confident smile at him, any trace from her previous soft-and-small-smile all gone.

"Ya know that a Kunoichi's body is a weapon, and even though technically ours, belongs to Konoha"

Sasuke lowered his gaze, his eyes narrowing further.

"…I know that"

"Heh, then you know that there's nothing that you or I can do about it—I'm _hot_," Ino's confident smile turned itself into a smirk, "And the prize I pay for that is having to go on this kind of mission more often than most"

Sasuke could do nothing but frown at Ino's untroubled shrug.

"…I still don't like them, Ino"

Sasuke returned her gaze with one irritation, "…You are not any kunoichi, Ino. You're _my_ girlfriend, and I don't like the thought of other men touching you"

The honest feelings that shone clearly through his voice caught Ino by surprise for a long moment. But then her lips curved upwards into a genuine smile.

"Neither do I, Sasuke… but it is my duty as one of Konoha's best kunoichi to do anything I can for the Village's sake."

Sasuke's gaze adverted to the floor.

"…Besides.."

His dark eyes landed on her once again, and this time, Ino was no longer crouched on the floor, her blue eyes gleaming with contentment while her lips were curved up in that soft smile she gave him before.

"…You know that you're the only guy I care about"

And Sasuke could do nothing but blink at her sincere but unexpected words, before his lips turned into a smirk-like soft smile.

"I know"

- -

* * *

Seriously, Sasuke is a possessive and jealous guy. I don't think that he'd like the thought of his girlfriend being touched by other guys, even if it is because of a mission.


	13. Fourth Arc: Jealously

3 more chapters and this will be done, it feels somewhat odd to say that, even though I've had this story finished even before I posted the first chapter. Though I'm not satisfied with the final chapter, so I'll probably go back and edit it a little to make it longer before posting it.

Anyways! Hope you guys will like this chapter, I look forward to hearing your thoughts! Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapter, I loved reading the things you had to say about it!

* * *

**Drabble Two: Jealously.**

- -

* * *

It was a pretty morning in Konoha, and all the streets were gathered with people who were happily chatting amongst each others and buying anything and everything they could, taking advantage of the good weather that graced the Hidden Leaf Village that morning.

And amongst the group of people who choose to simply walk around the streets, were two shinobi, walking side by side.

Ino was just about to open her mouth to tell Sasuke how this had been such a good idea, when an unexpected but at the same time familiar sound stopped her cold.

Ino rolled her eyes with annoyance at the squeal of delight that came from a store a couple of feet at their left, and she wasn't anywhere near surprised when she turned to look only to find a group of girls giggling hysterically and practically drooling at the handsome-and-aloof boy that was walking silently beside her.

She, just like him, was used to it all; after all it happened every day. But Ino was nothing like Sasuke, and she couldn't stay calm and ignore them as if they weren't there at all like he did. At first, she would proudly raise her head a little higher, knowing all to well that the boy was _hers_ and that they were ogling at _her_ boyfriend. _Feel the envy, girls_.

But after some months, it all had just gotten too annoying. Even more when they didn't even try to hide their crushes and obvious ogling. Like what was currently happening.

So, Ino did what she was so well known for.

She glared daggers at them Yamanaka-style.

The childish girls caught her eyes and quickly turned away, utterly terrified.

The blonde ANBU snorted, quite content with herself, and raised her head high. Grabbing Sasuke's hand possessively with her own.

What she didn't expect though, was the smug look that her beloved '_Sasuke-bastard'_, as she had taken a liking to intimately call him lately to annoy him—_something she suspected was for suddenly spending so much time in the unhealthy company of the one and only Uzumaki_—gave her.

"Are you jealous, Ino?" He said, clearly amused.

"Tch! Of course not!", she said indignantly, turning her head away from Sasuke and closing her blue eyes, "Why would I be jealous of some stupid fangirls?" She added, trying her best to ignore the fact that not so long ago she herself used to be one of them—not _exactly_ like them—she tells herself. After all, those girls just have a crush over Sasuke's gorgeously-dark-enigmatic appearance, while her feelings for him always went further than just some stupid-shallow crush, even when it was true that she glomped him mostly to annoy Sakura.

Sasuke merely smirked at what he considered an obvious display of jealously from Ino's part, and turned to the side, looking at a particularly large store that seemed to sale ninja weaponry. But instead of seeing the last and most lethal kit of poisoned-kunai that he had been so eager to buy, his onyx eyes caught a sight that made him blink with slight surprise.

The red-haired boy whose brown eyes had been blatantly ogling at Ino's form turned to find himself being glared to death by no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

Without a second thought, and so quick that Sasuke was sure he had just permanently damaged his neck, the boy turned his attention to whatever it was he was doing before—everything and _anything_ except looking at Ino. Or anywhere near her, for that matter.

Sasuke's eyes kept glaring at the boy's back for some time though, to make sure he didn't dare to stare at Ino in such a degrading way again. Which kept him from noticing the sly look that the blonde at his side was giving him.

"Are you jealous, Sasuke-darling?"

Sasuke merely snorted at Ino's obviously sarcastic tone, contenting himself with closing his eyes somewhat irately. "Tch, _as if_" But subconsciously, the hand that was gripping Ino's traveled to rest at her waist and brought her closer to his body.

If he opened his eyes, he would have seen Ino's smirk.

"Heh, whatever you say, Sasuke-kun. Whatever you say"

- -

* * *

See you all in the next chapter!


	14. Fourth Arc: Waiting

Whoa, I just went through all the previous chapters and wanted to smack myself. I wasn't too good at English back when I first started posting this, and so didn't realize many of the mistakes that are blatantly obvious to me now. Though of course there are some things that I will still miss, since my English is not perfect.

I really need to apologize about that; if I could simply go and edit them, I would. But it is kind of annoying to have to update a new document per chapter.

Still, don't worry. I am already working on it and hopefully sometime today every chapter will be fixed.

That said, thank you everyone for your reviews! I've really enjoyed reading them so far, so please don't stop now!

Also, forgive me for taking so long to update. Next chapter should come sooner!

* * *

Chapter Three: Waiting.

* * *

That morning the gates of Konoha were quieter than ever. Al most every shinobi was already on a mission, and the others who weren't, were gratefully resting at their houses or preparing for yet another one; which lead to the gates being almost empty. Almost. For there still were its guardians, and of course, an ex-avenger leaning on a nearby tree.

Sasuke Uchiha had his eyes closed and his arms crossed across his chest. Anyone who happened to pass by would have thought that he was asleep; but those who knew him knew better.

Some seconds passed, and Sasuke's obsidian orbs opened, to glance lazily to the gates; which were just like they were ten minutes ago and the two hours before that. Empty. Shifting, he took a look at the watch he carried with him for those occasions.

Three hours had already passed, and no sight of her.

Sasuke's lips merely parted to let a sigh pass through them, and he was just about to close his eyes and return to the position he had been in for the past few hours, when a familiar and loud voice reached his ears.

"OI! SASUKE-TEME!"

The Uchiha turned without any expression-whatsoever, only to find a blond guy dressed in blacks and oranges, running towards him and waving happily.

"Naruto" Was the only sound Sasuke uttered to greet him, but Naruto was already too used to it. After all, he has been his teammate for some years now, and they had been together in life-and-death situations. So he didn't really care anymore about Sasuke's lack of emotional responses.

Naruto grinned.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke simply turned to the side, closing his eyes again, "None of your concern, dobe"

Naruto's foxy grin only widened, "You're waiting for her, aren't you?", he teased with a know-it-all tone, and Sasuke could do nothing but furrow his brow.

"…Tch"

Now beaming, the kyuubi-vessel opened his mouth to annoy the black-haired ex-avenger even further, but his attempts were stopped by a lazy voice coming from a couple of feet behind his back.

"Oi, Naruto! Stop wasting time and let's get going. Maa.. mendokuse"

"Maa.. Wait!" And with that, Naruto took off after Shikamaru, not before turning back to Sasuke with that same grin that he liked to use so much, "See ya later, Sasuke bastard!"

And suppressing the urge to sigh, the Uchiha merely closed his eyes.

"…Hn"

* * *

It was not until a couple of hours later that someone else went through the gates of Konoha, and a male and polite voice could be heard.

"Ohayo, Yamanaka-san" It said, obviously smiling, "How was your mission?"

This time, a female and scornful voice was the one who answered, "Bah, boring as always, there's no action these days…!"

Sasuke—who was still leaning against the same tree in the exact same position from all those hours ago—raised his black-haired head, and smirk-smiled.

"It was about damn time you arrived, Ino"

The girl who had just entered Konoha and was walking towards him, took off her ANBU mask and smiled slightly, untying her blonde hair off of its knot above her head and letting it go down in its usual ponytail.

"Sorry, did I make you wait too long?"

The Uchiha simply closed his eyes, "Not much"

Ino, who was now standing right in front of him, grinned. "Thanks for waiting, though"

Sasuke's onyx eyes opened once again, and landed on her grinning face for a couple of moments before closing again, while his body detached itself from the tree's trunk.

He turned around.

"Whatever, let's go home"

And Ino could do nothing but grin more widely, while she hurriedly ran up to catch up with the already walking boy. "Yours or mine's?"

"Whichever"

"Mine's, then! I want to take a shower and your towels are way too rough on my skin"

Sasuke's left eyebrow started twitching, but he smiled inwardly.

"…Hn, whatever"

- -

* * *

I was dying to post this one, don't know why. Sasuke waiting for Ino is love to me.

Don't forget to review, please! It doesn't take any time, but makes us authors very very happy.


	15. Fourth Arc: Tour

It's been such a long time, but I have not much of an excuse--but more of an explanation. I moved away, started the university, and only now I was able to get back to my house and have enough access to the gift from god called internet and my own computer.

Still, this chapter is _so_ short that it probably won't make up for the wait. Much less taking into account that there's only one--yup, only one--chapter left of this story, but I hope you guys will enjoy this one as much as I did. And believe me, I did. It's actually one of my favorite ones, if only for Ino's naughtiness and Sasuke's cluelessness.

I'll see you guys around in the next chapter, which I'll hopefully post before this year is over. Also, don't forget to post your thoughts in a review, kay? You guys know how much I love reading them, so let me take this chance to thank you all for support up to this point. You guys are the best.

With nothing else to say, enjoy! And see you guys soon!

* * *

Chapter Four: Tour.

* * *

"Come on, Sasuke-kun! I'll show you around!"

The dark-haired Uchiha merely raised one brow at the cheerful blonde, "Ino, I used to live here, remember?"

She just grinned at him, "Yeah, I know!"

"Then what's the point? I already know all around Konoha.."

"…Don't be so sure 'bout that"

Ino's voice reached his ears carrying with it an enigmatic hint which irked Sasuke's curiosity, and the ex-avenger opened his onyx eyes and gave her a questioning look only to find her smiling at him, her blue eyes gleaming with an unnamed emotion that he couldn't quite place.

"There's a place you have _never_ seen…"

"And that is...?" He inquired, his disbelief showing up in his arched eyebrow.

Ino though remained unfazed by his clear challenge, merely smiling at him and reaching out to take his hand between hers, meeting his eyes as she answered; deliberately slowly, and loud enough only for the two of them to hear..

_"…My room" _

- -

* * *

I'll let the rest to your imaginations. Nedless to say, it's safe to assume Sasuke probably didn't have much time to acknowledge the purple paiting of the walls in Ino's room.


End file.
